


A cake for me and you.

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam make a cake to try and make Dean cheer up. ( just fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cake for me and you.

“ It’s crucial we get this done.” Cas said to Sam and he huffed and was mixing the batter together, then checked the bunkers clock.   
“ No one can be this stubborn, Cas you need to realize that doing human things take time.”  
Sam couldn’t help but chuckled as Cas gave him a glare then perked up and smiled.  
“ Sam, you have flour on your face.”  
“ Oh! Is it on m shirt or-“  
Cas then took some flour in his hand and flicked it onto Sam’s face. Sam huffed then glared at Cas as he couldn’t help but laugh.   
“ Sam, as they say you got a little something on your face.”  
Sam then smirked and returned the favor, sprinkling some onto his jet-black hair. The two went back and forth after they finished putting the cake in the oven. It was an all out war.  
“ You did this to yourself, sir!” Sam shouted as he chucked flour at Cas from across the room. Cas ducked it then smiled but gasped as he saw the clock, snapping his figures, the flour and the whole room was clean. From a war zone of flour, to now a clean kitchen. They both then heard the bell go off, Sam went to put on oven mitts to get the cake out of the oven; Cas then shook his head and opened the oven, the heat hitting him.  
“ Don’t bother, you’ll only get hurt. In some sort of way… sorry, ignore me”  
Cas took the cake out then after it cooled, the made it into the shape of the impala. Well, the best the could, they where a hunter and an angel. Not any artist by a long shot. They heard the bunker door open, and Dean’s heavy shoes clunk down the steps.   
“ Sam, Cas? I’m back! Where are you guys?”  
“ We are in the kitchen, Dean!” Sam shouted.  
The two of them smiled at each other then shut the lights off, and hid behind the table. They waited for Dean to come to the kitchen. Dean blinked then tilted his head as he saw the kitchen was dark.  
“ Guys? Where are you?”  
He then walked in and clicked on the light.  
“ Surprise!!”  
Dean jumped slightly as he stared at the two of them, still with flour on them both but nowhere else.  
“ Dean, happy birthday. I was told they you humans make these cakes to celebrates one birth from your mothers-“  
“ Ok! That’s enough, Cas.”  
Sam smiled lightly then gently patted him on the shoulder as Dean walked closer, looking at the cake. He then looked at them both, then to the cake. He did a few times, with a blank look, which made Sam worried and Cas started to frown. Sam saw the look on Cas’s face; he was about to speak when Dean opened his mouth.   
“Who made the cake?” Dean looked at Sam.  
“ We both did but it was Cas’s idea, he knew you were stressed lately and wanted to do something fun for you.”  
“ Is this true, Cas?”  
“ Yes, Dean.”  
Dean walked over, his face was the same till he got close to Cas, and smiled wide. He then hugged him tightly, making his lovers face turn a soft pink shade.   
“ I-It was no problem, I just wanted to make you happy. Did I do this right? I am still learning what makes humans happy and I-“  
“ Shush Cas, you did great! You and Sam. Now, it may not be pie but since you made it I love it more.” He then glanced at Sam.  
“ You too. Now lets eat!”  
After enjoying some cake, they chatted with each other till Dean got close to Cas and smiled, locking his eyes with Cas’s blue orbs.   
“ I never got to thank you, Cas.”  
He leaned into Cas and gave him a sweet filled kiss. For both of had the taste of cake on their lips still. They both smiled into the kiss as Sam put his plate into the sink and left, giving them their privacy.   
“ I don’t think you realize this, but you are my greatest birthday gift ever. I love you Cas. I don’t say these sort of things enough.”  
Cas blushed completely then buried his face into Dean’s shoulder.  
“ I-I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
